The invention is related to semiconductor imaging devices and in particular to a silicon imaging device which can be fabricated using a standard CMOS process.
There are a number of types of semiconductor imagers, including charge coupled devices, photodiode arrays, charge injection devices and hybrid focal plane arrays. Charge coupled devices enjoy a number of advantages because they are an incumbent technology, they are capable of large formats and very small pixel size and they facilitate noiseless charge domain processing techniques (such as binning and time delay integration). However, charge coupled device imagers suffer from a number of disadvantages. For example, they exhibit destructive signal read-out and their signal fidelity decreases as the charge transfer efficiency raised to the power of the number of stages, so that they must have a nearly perfect charge transfer efficiency. They are particularly susceptible to radiation damage, they require good light shielding to avoid smear and they have high power dissipation for large arrays.
In order to ameliorate the charge transfer inefficiency problem, charge coupled device (CCD) imagers are fabricated with a specialized CCD semiconductor fabrication process to maximize their charge transfer efficiency. The difficulty is that the standard CCD process is incompatible with complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) processing, while the image signal processing electronics required for the imager are best fabricated in CMOS. Accordingly, it is impractical to integrate on-chip signal processing electronics in a CCD imager. Thus, the signal processing electronics is off-chip. Typically, each column of CCD pixels is transferred to a corresponding cell of a serial output register, whose output is amplified by a single on-chip amplifier (e.g., a source follower transistor) before being processed in off-chip signal processing electronics. As a result, the read-out frame rate is limited by the rate at which the on-chip amplifier can handle charge packets divided by the number of pixels in the imager.
The other types of imager devices have problems as well. Photodiode arrays exhibit high noise due to so-called kTC noise which makes it impossible to reset a diode or capacitor node to the same initial voltage at the beginning of each integration period. Photodiode arrays also suffer from lag. Charge injection devices also suffer from high noise, but enjoy the advantage of non-destructive readout over charge coupled devices.
Hybrid focal plane arrays exhibit less noise but are prohibitively expensive for many applications and have relatively small array sizes (e.g., 512-by-512 pixels).
What is needed is an imager device which has the low kTC noise level of a CCD and is compatible for integration with CMDS signal processing circuits.
The invention is embodied in an imaging device formed as a monolithic complementary metal oxide semiconductor integrated circuit in an industry standard complementary metal oxide semiconductor process, the integrated circuit including a focal plane array of pixel cells, each one of the cells including a photogate overlying the substrate for accumulating photo-generated charge in an underlying portion of the substrate, a readout circuit including at least an output field effect transistor formed in the substrate, and a charge coupled device section formed on the substrate adjacent the photogate having a sensing node connected to the output transistor and at least one charge coupled device stage for transferring charge from the underlying portion of the substrate to the sensing node and an analog-to-digital converter formed in the substrate as a part of the integrated circuit. In a preferred embodiment, the analog-to-digital converter employs a sigma delta modulator.
In a preferred embodiment, the sensing node of the charge coupled device stage includes a floating diffusion, and the charge coupled device stage includes a transfer gate overlying the substrate between the floating diffusion and the photogate. This preferred embodiment can further include apparatus for periodically resetting a potential of the sensing node to a predetermined potential, including a drain diffusion connected to a drain bias voltage and a reset gate between the floating diffusion and the drain diffusion, the reset gate connected to a reset control signal.
Preferably, the output transistor is a field effect source follower transistor, the floating diffusion being connected to a gate of the source follower transistor. Preferably, the readout circuit further includes a double correlated sampling circuit having an input node connected to the output transistor. In the preferred implementation, the double correlated sampling circuit samples the floating diffusion immediately after it has been reset at one capacitor and then, later, at the end of the integration period at another capacitor. The difference between the two capacitors is the signal output. In accordance with a further refinement, this difference is corrected for fixed pattern noise by subtracting from it another difference sensed between the two capacitors while they are temporarily shorted.